The Escape
by mjeleon
Summary: DH SPOILER! A sequel to Brill and The First Meeting , but you don’t have to read that one to understand this one. This is set much farther in the life of the new HP gen. Scorpius Malfoy runs away from home with best friend Alexander Boyle. Scorpius/Rose
1. Run Away

"Scorpius, come on

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, this is just for my own twisted entertainment.

Summary: DH SPOILER! A sequel to Brill (and The First Meeting), but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. This is set much farther in the life of the new HP gen. Scorpius Malfoy runs away from home with best friend Alexander Boyle. Scorpius/Rose

**--**

The Escape

**--**

"Scorpius, come on!" seventeen-year-old Alexander Boyle hissed from the window, digging his left hand into his thick black hair whilst holding onto his broom with his right, "What's taking you so long?" Scorpius ignored him, turning to face the darkest corner of his room. Perfectly kept brooms gleamed on the rack, each one polished and aired on a daily basis. These were his pride and joy. The palm of his hand grazed the first, his favorite.

It was custom-made, one of a kind. A smooth, modest black handle ringed with orange, the color of autumn leaves. Rather than the usual twigs, fine auburn horse-hair made up the brush of his broom, a delicate black braid keeping it in place. Scorpius sighed, remembering the days he'd spent racing the broom, weaving over the Forbidden Woods, swerving over his friends or shooting after the golden snitch. It had no actual name, merely and ID number (3485), but he'd fondly called it the SS, which stood for Somnio Securitatem. He'd become quite fascinated with Latin at a fairly young age, and the words were fitting: I Dream Of Freedom.

With a heavy heart he moved on to the next broom, hoping this would not be the last time he laid eyes on the beautiful SS, for it was built for speed, not comfort, and it was too thin for the journey he was about to set out on. He would need a sturdy, comfortable broom, and the SS just didn't make it. His second favorite was at the end of the rack, another light, custom-made broom with a pointed silver tip and black brush, but it too was inadequate.

He finally rested his eyes on a Deviant 1500, a gift from his dad. It had built in charms that would be perfect for the ride. The handle was a pale chestnut, with a gold nameplate near the brush. The brush itself was trimmed delicately, allowing for easier maneuvering. Sighing again he pulled it out from the grandiose rack and pulled his wand out from his jacket pocket, charming the evergreen canvas pack that lay on his bed to follow him. Securing it right over the nameplate he shot his brooms one final, mourning look. Outside Alexander was growing impatient.

"Stop being such a sissy Malfoy, they're just brooms!" Easy for Alexander to say. All _he_ owned was a hand-me-down Nimbus 1700.

Shaking his head he shoved the window open and mounted the broom. It was a chilly night, and the charms on the broom immediately enveloped him in warmth. With a swift kick he shot out of the room through the open window, Alexander swerving to follow after him catching up within seconds.

"Seriously, you should be thanking me Scorpius."

Scorpius groaned, "Shut up Zander. Just shut up and lead." Grinning, Zander kicked up the speed and zoomed in front of Scorpius. It had been Zander's idea, really. Scorpius didn't want to admit it, but he'd never have been able to do it on his own. He didn't have the guts. And now here he was, running, or rather flying, away from home. He stubbornly refused to think of his parents. They didn't know what it was like, facing the rest of the students at Hogwarts. They didn't know how it felt, having to bear being a member of Salazar Slytherin's "noble" house. They didn't know why Scorpius avoided certain areas of their very _own_ house.

Zander pulled up and soon the lights of the city began to fade. As the chill crept in, even with the heating spell, Scorpius bit his lip and sped up to stay on Zander's tail. He thought again of those halls of his home… no, _former_ home, that he so often avoided. Lucius Malfoy, his grandfather, was the one who walked down those halls. Lucius Malfoy, with his dark ideals, his somber presence that demanded respect. Respect that Scorpius did not want to give.

When he was younger he would spend entire afternoons with his grandfather, trying to imitate his stoic personality. But as he grew, so did his fear of him. When Draco was away, Lucius would take Scorpius into his study and seat him on the cold, stone-hard black sofa while he lectured. He would make him sit for hours listening to him talk. He would talk in hushed tones, but by the time Scorpius was almost old enough to go to learn magic, he could recognized the bitterness in his grandfather's voice. His voice was like poison. He began giving Scorpius mint sweets as a child, telling him stories of his child. Adventures through dark woods, running away. Days filled with excitement. Scorpius would listen enraptured. But then Lucius would talk rather than narrate. He would tell him scary things about people called mudbloods. Muggles and the like. The way he talked about it was scary, it sounded as if these people were deformed or ill. Eventually Scorpius became paranoid. He only went out to the homes of wizards and witches, such as that of Theodore Nott, his "Uncle Theo".

He wouldn't miss Hogwarts, that was for sure. His first year had been the worst. Paranoid as he'd been from Lucius' measured rants, he looked over his shoulder constantly. Going to Hogwarts in the first place had already been up to debate, or so he'd learned from eavesdropping. Having been sorted into Slytherin made matters worse. Glares were shot at him from every corner. Teacher's looked down on him, students shunned him. The only ones who understood where fellow Slytherins who, like himself longed for it all to end. He grew close to Zander Boyle in his second year.

"Malfoy! Coming or not?"

Scorpius looked up, confused, and saw that Zander was already turning down. He grinned and pressed onward, gaining speed. They flew into the clouds and lower, lower, lower. Here there were no lights. Just space. Lots and lots of space. An isolated community far from the city. An empty lot at the far end, where trees sprouted randomly, thicker and thicker, was their final destination.

Zander laughed and leaned even farther. Soon the wind was whistling wildly around the two boys as they raced. Scorpius narrowed his eyes, deftly maneuvering the broom under and in front of Zander. Through the front door he shot, loosing his balance and crashing against the wall. Soon Zander crashed in after him. Both boys erupted in peals of laughter. A bruise was already starting to form on Scorpius' forehead, but he paid no attention to it.

"Well isn't this… nice…" he said, standing up and brushing of layers of dust.

"It's isolated. That's what matters right?" Zander said, picking up the brooms and propping them up against the cracked wall.

"Right," Scorpius agreed, pushing back his shaggy blonde hair and closing the door. "_Lumos_," he held his wand high and looked around, "No bloody Gryffs knocking on our door now."

"Or stalking us," Zander joked. Scorpius rolled his eyes and took in the room. Drab gray walls and grey floor. In the corner was an old stove and cupboard, and a small bathroom could be found through the door at the far end. A moldy mattress was stacked against it.

"Could you just forget it?" Scorpius said with a sigh, tired.

"Forget it? Who could forget the little redhead stalker, Weasley, and her bodyguards?"

"Zander…"

"Aw come on, don't be such a wuss."

"Shut up Boyle." Scorpius dragged out the mattress and flopped down, muttering, "_Nox_."

In the dark Zander fumbled before taking out his own wand, "_Lumos_," and glaring at Scorpius. Suddenly he frowned, "You like her, don't you? You actually have feelings for the wench!"

"I'm warning you Boyle."

"She's one of them! Did you forget what that git James did to you? What he did to us? Are you insane?"

"Shut up! Is that clear enough for you? Or do you need a beating to go with that?"

There was silence, and then, "_Nox_."

Scorpius didn't bother looking around for his pack, he simply turned his back on Zander and tried to sleep, though his mind was a turmoil. He hadn't had a decent conversation with Rose in a long time. Not since that party, when they where only… what, ten? Eleven? It had been war since then. No, worse than war. War was what little kids played when they had nothing better to do. They hated him for who he was, and he hated them for that. After a while he heard a scuffle, and then the sound of the other mattress being dragged over. There was an even longer period of silence than before. Just as Scorpius was beginning to drift off, he heard Zander's muffled voice echoing in the small, cold room.

"Didn't meant that, Scorpius. Sorry."

"Forget it. Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

"Here's to us and a life free of those haters."

"Here's to us," Scorpius repeated, "Here's to us."


	2. Lonely

"Scorpius, come on

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, this is just for my own twisted entertainment.

Summary: DH SPOILER! A sequel to Brill (and The First Meeting), but you don't have to read those two to understand this one. This is set much farther in the life of the new HP gen. Scorpius Malfoy runs away from home with best friend Alexander Boyle. Scorpius/Rose

A/N: So… no reviews yet : (

Oh well, here's a little update. Review would be HIGHLY appreciated.

&

The Escape

&

"_Who… who goes there?" a wavery girl's voice called with a sniff, bouncing off the walls of white tile. "Harry… ? Draco? Come to visit after so long? Or have you forgotten moping, moaning __**Myrtle**__!" A cry rang out and water overflowed from every sink, puddles growing larger with every passing second. Young Scorpius slid on the tiles, tripping so that his cuffs got drenched in water. He ducked his head, trying to ignore the wailing calls, and he crawled into one of the stalls. Quietly he climbed up onto the top of the porcelain toilet, curling up into himself and hugging his knees. Slowly the crying died down and all he could hear was the steady dripping of water. The door of the bathroom stall swung open gradually, revealing a ghostly figure. Scorpius raised his head, squinting through his own tear-filled eyes._

"_Draco?" she whispered, but then shook her head, "No, not Draco… Draco's long, long gone… leaving me all alone!" Her face scrunched up suddenly, and then recovered just as quickly, "Shh… shh…" and approached him._

_Heart beating wildly, Scorpius was frozen in place, whispering, "Who are you?"_

"_You've never heard of me? You've never heard of __**Moaning Myrtle**__! I suppose no one talks about little old me anymore!" And she floated away, whining as she went. _

_Scorpius stood from his perch and peeked out of the stall, "I'm sorry… don't mind me, I'm just a… a filthy Slytherin," he murmured, bowing his head._

_Myrtle was once more by his side, a slightly round, rather plain-looking ghost gazing at him sympathetically through her glasses._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy," he replied, slumping down on the wet floor and cradling his head in his hands, weary, "First year."_

_She gasped in delight, drifting down beside him, and commented, "I knew your dad, you know." He said nothing in response._

_It was only much later that he finally cried out, "It's not fair!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

_Scorpius stood up and kicked the door of the stall, "Just because of what he did! Just because I'm a bloody Malfoy! It's not fair!"_

"_Shh…" Myrtle crooned, "Tell me what happened."_

"_It's that git, Potter."_

"_Harry?"_

"_James, James Potter and his stupid little family."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He stole my things, that's what! He burned all my parchment and spilled my ink and called me names. He hung me upside down and played pranks on me. He's hidden in every corner, always waiting for me. I __**hate**__ him!" That's when the tears really started to fall. "And it's all because of his stupid cousin! I don't __**want**__ to be in Slytherin anymore, I __**HATE**__**EVERYBODY**__!"_

_Just then another voice echoed close by, "Oi! Malfoy! Where'd you go?" followed by snickers. James. And then yet another, "You shouldn't be so mean to him James." Scorpius shuddered. Rose. He quickly hid back in the stall as James replied, "Oh shut up Rosie, you don't know anything. And anyway, Uncle Ron told you to stay away from him, didn't he?"_

"_Well I'll tell Auntie Gin about your little bit of mischief last week!"_

"_Go ahead Rosie, I don't care."_

"_Ugh, fine, do whatever you want!" Scorpius could hear her footsteps as she walked away, and then the splashing of water as James entered the bathroom. Scorpius whimpered slightly, and Myrtle seethed._

"_Malfoy! Don't be such a ninny! What are you, stupid? Don't be such a coward, show yourself!" James tentatively looked around the bathroom, wand at the ready, "Come out come out wherever you are!"_

_Just then Myrtle appeared right in front of him and he jumped back._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she hissed, and he stumbled, falling to the ground with a loud splash._

"_I… I…"_

"_THIS IS MY BATHROOM! MINE! NOW GET OUT!" James backed away immediately, tripping over his own feet as he scrambled out. Scorpius stood up slowly , just as the last bit of James vanished out the door and Myrtle swooped to his side. Wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve he sniffed and nodded, "Thank you Myrtle."_

_She batted her eyelashes and murmured, "Don't let anyone put you down, Scorpius Malfoy." She rested her hand on his shoulder, and though he felt nothing but a faint chill, he was comforted. Just as he headed out the door, Myrtle called after him._

"_Don't leave just yet… I'm lonely. No one comes to visit poor, weepy Myrtle anymore."_

"_I'll stay," he said softly, walking over to the countertop and leaning against it. She then became his first true friend at Hogwarts. He would never forget that._

&

Scorpius awoke with a start on the cold cement floor. Sometime during the night he must've rolled over or something. He shivered, hunting for his wand and whispering, "_Incendio_," at the old stove. Shaking out his wand the fire at the tip blew out, and he watched as the flames grew in the stove. Digging a pack of cigarettes, crumpled and soggy from his back pocket, he shook one out and bent in front of the stove, lighting it carefully and taking a drag. He would miss his conversations with Myrtle. Sure, she whined constantly, but she was an amazing listener. She was the only one who'd really cared about him until he'd met Zander. He chuckled as Zander snored loudly and went outside.

Here, alone, with his cigarette in hand, he allowed his thoughts to return to Rose. It had all been because of her. If she hadn't been so adamant about following him around, Albus would never have tried to be friends. He would not have gotten into Slytherin by choice, and James would not have blamed Scorpius for it. It was all Rose's fault. He spat at the ground and looked up at the grey sky, the endless fields that surrounded the small lot and the trees that lined the edge. It had been her fault, but it wasn't Rose he'd hated. He still hated. It was James Potter, the most loathsome boy in history. But of course, his parents never found out. He never dared to tell them, more out of fear of his grandfather and concern for his mother. And his father was out of the question. Even if he told everyone else, he never would've told him. He loved his dad, but he resented him, hated the legacy that had been left to him. His father had perceived this, if only subtly, and had kept his distance once Scorpius began to attend Hogwarts. They'd only drifted farther apart ever since.

"Scorpius?" Zander's voice called groggily. Scorpius tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under the heel of his black shoe.

"I'm right here," Scorpius answered over his shoulder, "Coming."

He peeked into the house and Zander looked up, a dorky, lop-sided smirk on his face, peering at him from behind a veil of messy, dark brown hair, "Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, leaving the pack of cigarettes on the cupboard and he pulled another one out and lit it on the stove.

"Toss me one, I don't feel alive without a good smoke," Zander grumbled. Scorpius took a deep pull on the cigarette and crouched, dangling it in front of Zander's squashed face. Zander narrowed his eyes at Scorpius' grin, reaching for the cigarette to no avail. Finally Scorpius handed it to him and he closed his eyes, breathing in an sighing.

"_This_ is life," he said, filled with bliss, rolling over. Scorpius laid down beside him and muttered, "You gonna miss it? Honestly?"

"Miss what?"

"I dunno. Family. School."

"Tanya, I guess. She was alright, as far as little sisters go."

"Yeah… she was pretty cool. Odd that she got sorted into Ravenclaw though."

"Lucky witch," Zander agreed with a chuckle.

"School wasn't too bad…"

"You kidding me? It was a living hell!"

"Well yeah, most of the students were awful. But the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs were alright."

"And your lovely Myrtle," Zander joked.

"And my lovely Myrtle," Scorpius echoed with a mocking tone of voice, "Ah, my lovely Myrtle. Oh Myrtle beloved, when shall I see thee again! My heart is reduced to ashes without you, turning into tiny seeds of the flower of despair."

"The flower of despair?"

"I'd like to see you come up with something better," Scorpius challenged. Zander laughed and passed the cigarette to Scorpius.

"What about parents?" Zander asked after a while, "Do you miss them?"

Scorpius thought of his mother, caring but weak, and his father, proud yet insensitive, and shook his head, "No. I don't miss them. I don't miss any of that lot."

Zander sighed, "I… maybe I… no, you're right. I don't miss my parents either."

Scorpius punched him playfully, puffing rings of smoke, "Yes you do."

Zander sat up and plucked the cigarette from Scorpius' fingertips, blowing a cloud of smoke into his face. "You're not the only one with any balls Malfoy. I'm not weak. And I _don't_ miss them. In fact…" he grimaced momentarily but shook it off, "I hate them. I'm glad we left. I hope I never see their faces again."

"You don't have to be the tough guy," Scorpius murmured with a groan.

"Neither do you," Zander replied bitterly.

Scorpius sighed and sat up, running his thin fingers through his blonde hair and sniffing idly at his wrinkled clothes, making a face. He tapped his fingers on the floor, willing the silence to go away. He wished Zander weren't so stubborn, but he realized that if it hadn't been for his perseverance, they never would've left. He remembered when they'd first met.

&

_He'd been racing to seek refuge in Myrtle's bathroom, but it was too far away and James slid in front of him._

"_James, don't," wailed a timid Albus from behind a statue, but James had fire in his eyes._

"_My sister? Rosie was bad enough, but you had to get your stinking eyes on Lily too? Well now you're going to pay!" James howled at Scorpius, "Reducto!"_

_Scorpius managed to dodge the blast just in time as James aimed again, advancing, "REDUCTO! REDUCTO! Stop jumping around and face me like a man!" There were big dents in the floor, and Scorpius was backed up against the wall. There was no escape. And then out of the blue, Alexander Boyle jumped to his defense from beyond the corner. Good old Albus had gone to get help after all._

"_Serpensortia!" Alexander yelled, brandishing his wand at James. Immediately a thick black snake shot out in James direction and slithered after him._

"_This isn't over!" James hollered, running away as fast as he could, "This isn't over yet!"_

"_Wait for me!" Albus cried, running after the snake and his brother._

_Scorpius tried to stop shaking, muttering, "Thanks Boyle."_

_Alexander patted his shoulder, "Don't mention it. That git is really starting to get on my nerves!" He shook his head, "Come on, let's head back to the common room. Exploding Snap?"_

&

"Exploding Snap?" Scorpius attempted, reaching over and pulling out the deck.

Zander grinned, "Deal, there's no way you can beat me this time."

"Loser cooks all day?"

Zander cackled, "You're on!"

&

Just a short little update… anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I know, I'm shameless. Oh well. Please? It won't take very long… I _promise_!

: )


	3. Hate

"Scorpius, come on

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, this is just for my own twisted entertainment.

Summary: DH SPOILER! A sequel to Brill (and The First Meeting), but you don't have to read those two to understand this one. This is set much farther in the life of the new HP gen. Scorpius Malfoy runs away from home with best friend Alexander Boyle. Scorpius/Rose

A/N: Sooooo… onto my third chappie and… no reviews yet : (

Oh well, here's a little update. Any reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated.

&

Hate

&

Scorpius laid his cards down just as Zander's exploded into his face. Scorpius, grinned, amused, and reached for the cigarette, but Zander snatched it up first, breathing it in deeply before blowing out a stream of smoke.

When Scorpius glared at him he shrugged, "I needed that more than you did."

Scorpius tugged out the box and pressed his thumbs into the cardboard, holding it up to his nose and closing his eyes. The smell of his father, holding up one of his own cigarettes and a glass of whiskey, sitting wearily in his study. Once he'd been tucked in, young Scorpius snuck back out that time, he remembered his curiosity. He'd never seen his dad looking so defeated. He squeezed in through the crack and toddled over to Draco.

"Daddy?" Scorpius had asked innocently, tugging on his shoulder. Draco's face was frightening and Scorpius had then cringed back, taking in the sunken features and gaunt expression. He reached out his arms and Draco lifted him onto his lap, and Scorpius hugged him with all the strength his six-year-old arms could muster.

"I love you Daddy," he whispered, hoping his dad would come back to him.

Slowly but surely, Draco returned the embrace, engulfing Scorpius in his arms and murmuring with whiskey tainted breath, "I love you too Scorpius," and buried his head in Scorpius' beautiful blond hair. What had happened to them?

"Hello… ? Hola? Konichiwa? Aloha? Something?" Zander said, waving his hand in front of Scorpius' face

"What?"

"You spaced out for forever."

Scorpius shook his head, setting down the pack and leaning back, "Oh, sorry."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, what are you, my mother?" Scorpius replied jokingly, trying to shake off the feeling of guilt that currently seeped into his veins, "I'm bored, that's all."

"Want to race?" Scorpius thought of brooms, so carefully kept, lying in disarray covered in dust and stray twigs. Most of them gifts from his father. He felt an odd twinge inside and shook his head.

"Nah, not really."

"So… this is it? Hanging out… smoking? This is what we ran for?"

"Peace, and quiet" Scorpius said with a sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes, "I came for the silence."

"You would… freak." Scorpius could feel his standing up from the mattresses. "Any shower in this joint? I feel like I haven't bathed in ages."

"No wonder you stank like dead dog or something," Scorpius commented, eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna go try and take a bath, be right back." Scorpius nodded, chuckling when he heard Zander's strangled yelps of: "OH MY GOD THE WATER'S FREAKING GREEN!" and then "OH MY GOD THE WATER'S FREAKING COLD!" Still bored, Scorpius toyed with a small silver locket that sat on his chest, his parents on one side and his grandparents on the other. As he opened and closed it, he felt tiny pinpricks of warmth and he frowned. Sitting up he opened his eyes and examined it. Slowly, cautiously, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the locket, "_Ostendare_." Immediately a gold capsule around the locket was revealed, pulsing lightly. Mouth falling open he ripped it of, yelling, "ZANDER! Get your stuff, we have to go!"

The sound of water ceased and Zanders wet head appeared, "What's wrong?"

"Just get the hell out of there and help me!" Scorpius yelled, stuffing the Exploding Snap cards back into his pack and retying it to his broom, and shoving the cigarette down his pocket. Soon Zander stumbled out of the bathroom dressed in the same clothes as before, only they now were sopping wet.

"Didn't have a towel," he muttered, crouching to retie his own pack, and he glared at Scorpius, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Scorpius looked out the door anxiously before tossing the locket to the floor and swinging his legs on the broom, "I'll explain later, come on!" Once they had flown into the woods Scorpius rolled of his broom mid-flight, collapsing onto the ground and panting as the broom crashed into a tree and fell. Zander was immediately beside him, pulling him to a sitting position, angry, confused and plain scared, hissing, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Scorpius ducked his head, his vision swimming as he burned with shame.

"Scorpius, what's going on!" he asked again, grabbing Scorpius' shoulders and shaking him.

"It's my father," he murmured, keeping his eyes steady on the ground, "He put a tracking spell on my locket… you know the one. He's really close by."

"How… what…" Zander sank back onto the damp ground, water dripping from his messy hair, and then his voice was hurt, "I can't _believe_… How does he _dare_… I…"

"Sorry, I know it took you ages to find that place," Scorpius said quietly, still staring at the dirt.

"It's not your fault," Zander said finally, and scooted beside Scorpius, "It's this whole thing, it's driving me insane. We shouldn't be the ones running away, _they_ should."

"They who?"

"Those filthy mudbloods and muggles, blaming us for every tiny thing that goes wrong in their lives."

"True… I wish they all just _dropped dead_," Scorpius spat, digging the heels of his shoes into the ground. Suddenly they hear the unmistakable sound of a speeding broom and approached the edge of the forest, just close enough to see.

Draco leaned forward on the broom, not as swift as he'd once been, but still very fast, barely aware of his wife who held on to his waste, shivering. He wore a fierce look on his face, wand held out, and Scorpius could see the golden sparks growing brighter and brighter as they neared the tiny house. Crashing onto the ground both Draco and Olivia forgot all about the broom, discarding in favor of their own feet as they ran into the house.

"Scorpius? Scorpius!" came Olivia's strangled cry, and Scorpius looked away cringing.

"Draco… Draco, look!"

"That ungrateful little… why would he take it off! I told him to keep it on! That was all I ever asked of him, to keep the bloody locket on!"

Olivia sniffed, "You think he found out?

A clinking sound as the locket was dropped to the floor, "Honestly, I do." Draco sounded so, so tired. So old.

"But why? Why would he do this? He was so happy Draco! What could've gone wrong?"

"I… I don't know," Draco said, defeated.

Olivia ran out of the house, "SCORPIUS! PLEASE COME BACK! SCORPIUS!" And then Scorpius was shaking, his arms reaching out. Zander was in tears, pulling him back with all his strength, wishing jealously his own parents were there instead.

Olivia's eyes were red with worry, and she could scarcely hold herself as she screamed one last time, "SCORPIUS!" before Draco ran after her, pressing her sobbing form tightly to his chest as they both crumpled to the floor. As fast as he could Zander grabbed Scorpius' arms roughly and pulled him back, further and further into the forest until they could no longer hear the Malfoys, but it was no use. Scorpius couldn't stop shaking, biting his lip until he drew blood, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Angrily he wiped them off and shouted, "I want them to all DROP DEAD!" And then he was a blubbering mass of boy, trying so hard to be man. Zander thought of his own parents and black hate filled his mind. The Malfoys had tracked down their precious son, had followed him to the middle of nowhere, had screamed and sobbed for him. And where were the Boyles? Where were _his_ parents? He had no sympathy for Scorpius, only envy. _You're so lucky_, he thought, _I wish __**they**__ would drop dead, and then you'd be just like me_.

&

So.. a little intense, made me all teary-eyed just writing this tiny little tidbit… so yea? Reviews? Please? : (

Note: constructive criticism, and/or plot ideas are more than welcome, and in fact if you can, do leave those, but even a simple "yes, I liked it" or "no I didn't" is okay

Second Note: I wasn't even planning on having that happen, the whole parents thing… thoughts on that?


	4. The Plan

"Scorpius, come on

This chapter is COMPLETELY dedicated to the awesome M-Dub 720! My first reviewer! Thank you, you totally made my day! : ) On to the more boring stuff : P

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, this is just for my own twisted entertainment.

Summary: DH SPOILER! A sequel to Brill (and The First Meeting), but you don't have to read those two to understand this one. This is set much farther in the life of the new HP gen. Scorpius Malfoy runs away from home with best friend Alexander Boyle. Scorpius/Rose

A/N: Sooooo… onto my fourth chappie! As usual, reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated.

&

Plans

&

After a long while of patience Zander was sick of Scorpius' sniffling and whimpering and he crawled over to him, reaching back and slapping him hard across the face. Scorpius gasped and touched his cheek, now flaming red, and turned to glare at Zander.

"Pull yourself together Malfoy," Zander hissed, "We didn't come this far just to turn back like a snot-dripping baby, crawling to mummy and daddy! It's sick!"

"Shut up Boyle!" Scorpius growled, getting to his feet, his hands in tight fists, "As if you would be any better if _your_ parents had come!" He immediately regretted saying anything at all.

Zander may have been slightly shorter than Scorpius, but he was stockier, stronger, and with a battle cry he sprang to his feet and tackled him, "You don't know anything Malfoy!" Scorpius shielded his face and rolled over, Zander's fist raining down on his back, before kicking him off with all his strength.

"You want a piece of me?" Zander cried, yanking out his wand, "You want a piece of me!" The two boys stood their for a long time, panting, wands at the ready. They both shook, and slowly Scorpius straightened up as a sign of peace, sliding his wand back into his back pocket. Zander's arm fell to his side and he shook his head.

"Zander… I didn't mean-"

"Whatever Malfoy," Zander cut in, tucking his wand away and flipping his dark hair out of his face, "let's go."

"Where?"

Zander rolled his eyes, "Anywhere. Anywhere but here."

Scorpius gulped and nodded, looking over his shoulder. Somewhere, not too far away, but out of sight, was the promise of home. His parents would forgive him, they'd be too delighted to care. But he was passed that now. He couldn't go back. Zander put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, gritting his teeth and Scorpius nodded, going to his broom.

"Follow me," Zander said, mounting his broom, and Scorpius was soon zooming after him, swerving out of the way of the occasional branch.

&

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. They had flown for hours, finally reaching a barely standing hut at the other end of the forest. Farther still was a road to the city, not all that close, but not too far away either. He was sitting on a rock beside the front of the house, watching distastefully as Zander practiced the Unforgivables. They had both given them a try the year before, but Zander had taken a liking to them.

"_Imperio_!" Zander said with glee, pointing his wand at a stray fox. He watched, clearly pleased, when the fox began to do flips in the air. When he tired of that he sat on another rock and had the fox growl at Scorpius.

"You're boring," Zander muttered, and then had the fox come back to him and sit down, "_Crucio_!" The fox whined, buckling to the ground, and started to twitch. Scorpius watched horrified, when Zander commented, "Dammit, still can't get the stupid curse right… _CRUCIO_!" And then the fox cried, heartbreakingly, and Scorpius couldn't take it any more.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he snapped, and the fox fell, limp.

"Oi, what was that for?" complained Zander.

Scorpius tried to hide his previous unease, shrugging, "I'm hungry." And then he grinned, "It's your turn to cook by the way." Zander groaned, but picked up the dead fox anyway and marched back into the hut. Scorpius sighed, burying his face in his hands. Zander worried him sometimes. Though a few months older than Scorpius, Zander was often rash and immature, impulsive and often violent. He was, personality-wise, young and impressionable, prone to hatred as a result of those who hate them. He had plans, big ones, and what worried Scorpius the most is that he wouldn't be surprised if he carried them out.

He remembered that one night, when they'd been hiding down in the dungeons. Itchy, peppery red dots were speckled all over 12-year-old Zander and he squirmed restlessly.

"Shush!" Zander had whispered then, as if Scorpius were the one who kept whining. They could hear James and his little gang approaching. Growling Zander leapt up from his hiding place, scratching everywhere, "I can't take it anymore!" he howled. Scorpius, the big coward, hid in fear while James shouted, "_Levicorpus_!" and then he twirled his wand, causing Zander to spin faster and faster, knowing how he got sick so easily, and then ripped it all away, so he crashed onto the ground. And again. And again. And again. It was only until Zander had passed out that James looked around, calling, "Malfoy! You around here?"

Hugo Weasley shrugged, averting his gaze, "He probably left. Oi, Lily'll be wondering where we got off to, won't she?"

"Course she will, her two so-called buddies are here, aren't they… or… If Malfoy is with her, I swear I'm gonna…" But Scorpius never heard what James planned to do with him, because they'd already ran out of the dungeons.

Slowly he crawled out, over to where Zander lay, limp, and poked him.

But back then he was still Alexander, and Scorpius whispered, "Alexander?"

Zander had then groaned and rolled over, and Scorpius' fright eased. Relief and guilt had flooded his senses instead.

"I'm okay," Zander grunted, pushing himself up with great effort, noting that the red spots were finally beginning to fade. Immediately his face turned green and he looked away, hurling onto the stone floor. Scorpius grimaced, but stayed nonetheless. There had been pure hatred in Zander's eyes that night.

"We'll get back at them, you and me. One day, we're going to be the most powerful wizards on the face of the earth. They'll all bow down to us, asking, no_ begging_ at us." Scorpius had then twitched uncomfortably, silent while Zander developed the beginning of what would later become a grand, threatening plan.

Still sitting on the rock, Scorpius now shivered and glanced over his shoulder. Slowly he turned his gaze to the bare flesh of his left wrist. At that point where it joined the palm of his hand, a small dent directly over his veins, was a small, black spot. He rubbed it a bit before looking away. Zander had insisted in the lot of them getting the tattoos, laced with so-called "Dark Magic", as a way of communication. They'd learned it in fifth-year, learning of the use of magic for the "Dark Mark in History, and it had been extremely useful when on some occasion they were cornered and in need of backup. He idly wondered if they'd ever use them again.

He thought of Lily and Albus, the youngest of the Potter clan. Albus had never directly participated alongside his older brother, but he'd become used to it and learned to avoid those moments. Lily… again, it had all been stupid Rose's fault. Rosie Rose, who believed she could just waltz into his life whenever and with whomever she liked. She had dragged Albus along, and when Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley first came to Hogwarts it was clear that her intentions where the same. Hugo, however, was immediately by James' side, the two spending the day plotting pranks. It was James who introduced Hugo to the girls, James who helped him sneak out after dark, James who had him tag along when he felt like picking on the Slytherins… But it was all Rose's fault. Lily wasn't even that pretty. She was all right, he supposed, with her straight red hair and freckles, and her quiet, curious disposition. But Scorpius had never intended to befriend her. Lily had tried to befriend _him_, and in doing so put the final nail into his coffin. James had refused to believe anything else.

"Scorpius?" Zander called from within the hut.

"Yeah?"

"Go take a bath. I can smell you from in here, and you seriously need one!"

Scorpius shrugged, "But there's no shower or anything."

"River nearby," Zander clarified, peeking his head out the door and pointing to the left of the house, "A little farther off. Take the broom."

Scorpius nodded as Zander turned back in and swung his legs over the broom, tightening his grip and easing through the air. Slowly he let go, reaching his hands into the air, (_Look Daddy, no hands!_), and then hanging up side down, (_Look at me! Look at me!_), ducking under a tree and snatching a small fruit as it fell, (_I caught the snitch!_). Memories plaguing his mind he dropped the fruit and settled back onto his broom, upright, crouching down to reach optimum speed.

&

He was cold, he was wet (couldn't remember the stupid drying charm), and he was annoyed. Scorpius sat cross-legged on the ground, taking a huge chunk out of the meat Zander offered him, listening to Zander's incessant plotting.

"I say we meet."

"They're all in Hogwarts now, how do you suppose we… umph… mweet?" Scorpius' asked, taking another bite.

"Fine, we'll wait until… we can't wait that long!"

"Zander, we've glomph to pawn ish inda fwingh."

"We don't have to plan this in advance, we'll just call them over and _then_ we plan."

"Umph… Seriously? I think we can take our time."

"But I'm bored! I need to train; I need to practice. And _you_ are completely useless."

"Gee, thanks… gomph…"

"Well it's true. I say we call them over… as soon as possible… During Christmas break. And we can set up an HQ here. We-"

"HWEEAH?" Scorpius spluttered, bits of food spraying out of his mouth.

"Er… yeah, here. Don't spit on me Malfoy. It's disgusting."

Scorpius gulped, "Here? Set up a headquarters… _here_?"

"Yes, here! What's the problem?"

"It's kinda small, if you haven't noticed."

"We'll expand then. But this WILL be our HQ."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," Scorpius said, laughing.

"Huh?"

"Because you said 'I do', so you know, like when a… in the… when people… oh forget it."

"Scorpius… you are a creepy, creepy kid."

"So…"

"I'm thinking, Gryffindors first, that git Potter in particular. Then Hufflepuffs, just because they're boring… and Patricia snubbed Robyn that one time, remember? Made Robyn feel awful. We can't do all of Ravenclaw though, 'cause of Tanya. Right?"

"What?"

"You know… which houses we're going to exterminate first. I vote Gryffindor."

Scorpius grimaced, eyes wide, "Heh…"

&

Hehe, Zander's so eeevillll. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway… review? Please? Promise to update ASAP!


	5. Headquarters

"Scorpius, come on

To Lupin4Tonks: I really appreciate your honesty and agree that Zander and Scorpius come off as a little… over the top I guess, blush. No, I admit it, more than just over the top. Truth be told this fic was just blowing off some steam, but still, I get that it's _definitely_ not as good as even I'd hoped. But anyway, thank you for taking the time to review! Again, I really appreciate that. (And I'm glad you like my writing, at least I'm not a total loss, haha) In any case, I probably won't go along with this fic much longer, kinda stalling for time while trying to get ideas for a different story. Anyway, so here goes nothing. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, this is just for my own twisted entertainment.

Summary: DH SPOILER! A sequel to Brill (and The First Meeting), but you don't have to read those two to understand this one. This is set much farther in the life of the new HP gen. Scorpius Malfoy runs away from home with best friend Alexander Boyle. Scorpius/Rose

A/N: This chapter is a bit of a place-holder for the a pretty long period of time, so it will mainly consist of short scenes of the boys' experiences.

&

The Hut

&

"It's raining," Scorpius remarked.

"I _know_!" Zander grumbled, running around outside, looking for his broom.

"No, no, it's raining. Inside."

"I KNOW!" Scorpius shrugged.

Standing inside the little hut, Scorpius added, "By-the-way…"

"WHAT?"

"Your broom's right here."

Zander hollered something indecipherable into the thick curtain of rain, swearing no doubt, before kicking at a rock and storming back into the hut. Frowning, he looked up at the ceiling.

Again Scorpius shrugged, "Told you it was raining inside."

"Malfoy…"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP." Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat cross-legged on the wet dirt floor.

"Now what?" Scorpius asked.

"_Silencio_!" Zander growled, and Scorpius shook his head, sitting farther back. Zander began to pace back and forth, dripping from head to toe, and occasionally glancing at the leaky roof. Scorpius lazily drew out his wand and pointed at the ceiling, and a blue shield appeared, covering the leaks.

Zander gaped, muttering, "_Finito Silencium_… How'd you do that?"

"Silent magic, easy really," Scorpius said with a shrug, thickening the shield, "Still can't do wandless magic though."

"Malfoy! Did it ever occur to you that _I_ might want to learn that? Eh? As head of the HQ I-"

"Head of the HQ? You couldn't even patch the roof."

"Yes I'm head of the HQ! You're honestly saying _you'd_ like to be the Head?"

Scorpius turned red, "You're right, you're right."

Zander sighed and sat next to Scorpius, "We need a new roof."

"You think?"

&

Scorpius stood outside, wand raised, levitating a huge plank of wood, muttering, "This isn't going to work."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Zander called back from the other side of the hut, "Higher, higher… stop! Now to the left… left… you're OTHER left. Lower… and… STOP!" The plank now covered the entire roof of the little hut. Zander, at least, was pleased.

"Now, onto the next order of business…"

"You stink."

"Fine, fine, I'm off to the river then."

"_Aguamenti_!" A thick stream of water flew at Zander, leaving him very wet and very annoyed.

"What was that for?"

"Now you don't stink."

"You know Malfoy, sometimes I really want to set you on fire."

"Same here Boyle, same here."

&

"I don't believe it!" Zander cried, playing cards shaking in his hands, both boys sitting cross-legged in the center of the hut, across from each other.

"What?"

"I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to win at Exploding Snap! HAHAHA! HAHA-"

**-BOOM-**

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

&

"Zander, your face is red. Red red."

Zander finally let out his breath, unsquinching his eyes and lowering his wand. "How do you do it?"

"I dunno, you just sort of concentrate really hard and then… visualize the word, you know, the spell… and then it just… happens."

"You know what I think Malfoy?"

"What?"

"I think you're making it up."

Scorpius pursed his lips and closed his eyes, a stream of fire shooting out of his wand.

Zander's eyes widened, "That was bloody awesome Scorpius! Bloody- WHAT THE… !" He pointed behind Scorpius. Scorpius turned and his jaw dropped open. Their little hut was on fire.

"YOU RETARD!" Zander howled, and then both started yelling, "_Aguamenti! Aguamenti! Aguamenti!_"

The hut hissed in response, the fire finally dying down under the water. The hut remained upright and unharmed, for the most part. But it would forever smell of smoke.

"You, Malfoy, are the stupidest guy I know," Zander growled afterwards.

Scorpius shrugged, "You still can't do silent magic you know."

Zander glared at him, flicking his wand, and suddenly Scorpius' legs started to jump in mad tap-dancing moves.

"For the love of Merlin, what!" Scorpius gasped, trying to regain control of his legs.

"There's silent magic for you!" Zander called after him, pleased, before marching into the burned hut.

&

"Oi, three fourths of a room isn't too bad, right?" Zander said with a frown, referring to the new room they were building by the side of the hut with nothing but thin planks of wood. It still needed one more wall. And a roof.

"I don't think it's three fourths. I don't think it's anything."

"Why so negative?" Zander asked, leaning against one of the finished walls, "_I_ think this looks much better than the actual- AH!" The wall fell through, and the other one fell as well. Zander looked up from the floor, slowly rising and dusting himself off.

"You speak, you die," he muttered.

"I wasn't going to say anything… Except maybe-"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Zander made a zipping motion across his own mouth, as if to say: _you say one more word and I will rip you into teeny tiny little pieces and feed them to the crocodiles._

&

Scorpius pointed his wand at the hollow rock in the corner of the new room, "_Incendi-_"

"NO."

"Huh?" he looked up; Zander had his arm stretched out, and immediately ran over to pull Scorpius' wand out of his hand.

"As the official Head of the HQ," Zander said seriously, "I say you are not allowed to make fire anywhere NEAR the hut."

"Look, just gimme my wand back. I'm not gonna set anything on fire, okay!" Scorpius snatched his wand back, "_Incendio_!" The flames were off by an inch or two, hitting the wall instead, which immediately caught on fire.

Zander cringed, while Scorpius ducked his head and muttered, "Oops."

&

"I give it ten seconds," Scorpius said, putting down his hand of Exploding Snap.

"Huh?" Zander asked, glaring back down at his cards.

"Well, not anymore… now it's what… Seven? Six… five… four…" Zander was picking out cards madly, switching in from the deck to his hand.

"Not yet, not yet!" he hissed, "I almost got it."

"Three… two… one…"

**-BOOM-**

Scorpius laughed. Zander twitched.

&

"So it's gonna have five rooms, right? And then this one'll be for meetings and important planning stuff… and this one''ll have a shower…" Zander was scribbling on flat rock with some coal, trying to sketch a floor plan for his headquarters, which, at the moment, had only two, very small rooms.

"Er, Zander? I think we're gonna need more than five rooms."

"Eh, whatever," Zander waved him off. Scorpius sighed and strolled back into the hut.

Peering after him, Zander shouted, "Okay then, how about six rooms? Seven? Oi, Malfoy!"

&

"You know it's gonna explode again. It is, after all, Exploding Snap," Scorpius said matter-of-factly. They were nearing the end of yet another round of Exploding Snap, and Zander gripped the cards tightly. Suspiscious he peeked over his hand of cards, slowly drawing one out and placing it on the rock between them. When nothing happened he grinned. Drawing out another.

"Slowly… slowly…" he whispered, "Slowly…"

**-BOOM-**

"I don't get it!" Zander cried, beating away the smoke with his hands, "I just don't get it!"

&

Scorpius sat back on the rock, squinting, and muttering under his breath, "I don't believe it." It was over. Most of it anyway. Ten rooms in total, not exactly what he'd had in mind, but still. He'd never expected for it to happen. Ten sturdy, secure rooms, with fire prevention charms weaved into the walls and roofs (for Scorpius') sake. Roofs that were water-proof as well. Of course they would build more when the others came. He winced. Scorpius could no longer doubt what would happen come Christmas. The small headquarters made that much clear. It wasn't cold enough for snow yet, but it was much colder than Scorpius had thought possible.

Shivering he studied the house once more, making a mental map of each and every room. There was one relatively big room for so-called "meetings" that could double as dining. There was a makeshift kitchen, three bedrooms and a "living room"/library. Future library anyway, there was nothing to store in it yet. Two small rooms for storage, brooms and empty packs and such. The other two had been built for practice of spells, so they were rather large, with charms of extra endurance for the very purpose. And that was it. The river would have to be good enough for showering, and as for bathrooms… well neither Scorpius nor Zander had really thought about it, so it was irrelevant.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Zander asked with a grin, stumbling out of the hut, if it could still be referred to as such, and scanning every wall with pride.

"Yeah, brilliant," Scorpius whispered.

"I can't believe the doors actually work."

"Yeah…"

"You wanna go inside?" The trees around were leafless, the air was cold, and the area in general dead-looking. In short, completely wrecking Zander's cheerful mood.

"Sure," Scorpius nodded, and followed Zander back in.

"Exploding Snap?" he asked as Zander closed the door behind him.

"I think _not_," Zander replied, but his eyes were all over the hut.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, knowing that Zander would probably obsess over the hut for as long as they lived. _Oh well_, he thought, _at least this part is over_. _Now we just have to wait_.

&

So… like I said, this was just a little medley of scenes of the process of building their future HQ.

You like?

R&R please!


End file.
